Lost Little Fox
by kellym01.2
Summary: A Kitsune and her cub separated by poachers and sold separately forced to take on human lives the mother searches for her child and her cub doesn't even know she exists hides what she truly is the cub is taken in by Dr Possible out of sympathy and is raised as his daughter with his wife and she learns to keep what she is hidden I don't own Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

Deep within the mountainous lands of Japan within a small cave a large fox with a total of six tails was in a deep sleep, curled around her only cub, protecting her with her body and keeping her warm with her body, the cub was small, small and weak, she was only six months old and like her mother she aged at an incredibly slow rate, well her true form did anyways.

The cub had only a single tail like all the young Kitsune before they became stronger and so her mother had dedicated herself to training her daughter to ensure her survival, teach her to hide among their only threat, humans and to fight off other predators and beasts.

Little did they know of the threat that approached them, for within the bushes, behind the trees, concealed by the darkness of night a large group of men, armed with several weapons, slowly closing in on their prize.

"I told ya didn't I" one of them stated, his voice barely a whisper, his form hidden by the darkness, only allowing his outline to be seen much like his 'comrades' they continued to approach the two Kitsune slowly and carefully.

"Yeah, yeah two Kitsunes, they'll sure to bring a hefty price when we sell them" another replied.

"Yeah, the full grown one is sure to be no push over, six tails" one of them murmured his voice hoarse and ruff.

"Six, man she'll earn us a mint" the first one snickered, taking the safety off his gun and taking aim, the leader of the group, the one with the ruff voice thrusted his arm to the side, blocking the shot.

"No, we can't risk waking the cub before we're close enough to grab it" he stated, the gun was lowered.

"How much is the cub worth?" asked the one who just lowered his gun.

"Kitsune are rare and a baby one will be worth plenty to a scientist, even one so young and with a single tail" the leader responded as they continued to near the sleeping animals.

He waited until they were mere feet from their target, he took aim and silently fired a tranquilizer dart into the mother, the mother went limb, the small cub's ears perked, her head popped up, she looked round and saw the men, she began to whimper, trying to back away, only succeeding in backing into her own mother's body.

The gripped the cub by the scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"You guys carry her back to the ship and get her into the cage, those tranquilizers wouldn't keep her out for long" the leader stated, receiving a few grunts in response before they lifted the body of their catch.

The trip back was short and the entire way the cub stirred, trying to escape her captives grip, letting out small whines and whimpers, once back the mother was placed in a large cage and the cub in a small one.

It didn't take long the two prizes, thanks to the mother's power levels she was sold within moments and the cub was sold to a research lab for quite the price.

A/N I am so, so sorry this is so short, sort of a prologue, still deciding where this fic should go so all suggestions will be appreciated, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

The small cub didn't know where she was, the last she remembered was been taken from her mother before been flung into a small cage and falling unconscious once she hit the metallic bars, now she was in a cage in a strange room, everything was white, small containers of different shapes and sizes, each filled with a different liquid were scattered about.

She slowly rose to her feet and poked her head out through the bars and looked round and was greeted by the site of a human, he was fairly tall but to her he was huge, he had brown hair and wore a white coat, he had his back to her.

She let out a low yelp and began pushing herself against the back of the cage, she knew humans, even been so young, she knew what they did, they destroyed everything they touched, he mother's words echoed throughout her mind.

'_Remember my child, if you ever find yourself around humans blend in, do not let them know what you are'_ her voice had been soft, caring and filled with love, almost angelic to this small cub, she slightly nodded her head and began to focus, her body began to shift and change, her fur shrank back into her, the hair on her head grew longer, her eyes grew and her fangs shrank away and became small and blunt, her paws mutated as did her front legs and soon where once cowered a small cub now crouched a small human child who couldn't have been more than a year old with fairly long hair for her head, her hair fire coloured much like her fur and her mother's had been.

The man turned at hearing her yelp and lowered himself and where he was expecting to see a small fox he saw a small child, cowering at the back of the cage, the sight pulled at his heart strings, the fear in her eyes was heart breaking.

'_I can't do this' _he thought to himself, his eyes shaking, he knew what he was supposed to do, study her, learn about her abilities, see if they could benefit mankind, learn everything about her and then when the time came like it always did when discovering new species he or another doctor would have to…dissect…her. True Kitsune were rare, many knew that, but other than them been mystical and strange creatures and powerful no one knew anything, in an old times Kitsune were hunted until only a few remained and now researchers everywhere wanted to get their hands on them.

'_I can't do it…I can't let her be…I can't let…that happen to her'_ he thought to himself, his fists clenching and even shaking, he knew it would be very unlikely he would be dissecting her, he would most likely determine if her powers could be used for mankind before going back onto a past project but still, he was human and he couldn't let such a fate befall a child, ignoring how hypocritical he'd been, he wasn't affected when he heard an animal was getting dissected but when she could take human form he couldn't even imagine the word.

"I've got to get you out of here" he muttered, glancing round at the camera in the far corner of the room, he scowled before fishing a small device from his pocket.

'_I knew this thing would come in handy'_ he thought as he grew a small smirk, he pressed his thumb against the one button on the small device, it was small, grey and in a disk like shape with a couple wires poking out, showing clearly it was only a prototype, a prototype of a handheld device used to generate a magnetic pulse, if his theory was correct it would take out the entire floor of the building, then again he had yet to test it.

The minute he pressed the button the device did its job, the lights turned off, as did the small red bulb on the security camera, proving it was off. Next he opened the cage before pouring some acid onto the door to make a small hole so it looked like the Kitsune had gotten out on its own during the confusion.

He reached in and took the naked little girl into his arms and hid her in his coat before heading out of the lab and down the dark hall way, glad he was right and that the whole floor would be out of power for a couple more minutes, he rushed down the stairs, inwardly cursing that he couldn't use the lift and been on the third floor it was a lot of stairs, he knew he wouldn't have long now before someone found out the fox was gone, especially since the power would have returned by the time he was half way down.

The small girl let out a small whine and stirred within his hidden grip, since waking up she had been terrified and now she was petrified, a human was carring her in the dark and her mother was no where to be seen, she was defence less.

"Shh, shh, it's okay I'm going to get you out of here" he said, his tone quite and gentle, a tone she would never associate with humans, it wasn't long after that she felt a small breeze and began to grow cold without her fur to keep her warm, it was apparent that the human was now outside, he stopped, she head a loud beep, beep followed by another sound she had never heard before.

He unlocked his car and quickly slipped in before gently placing the small girl on the passenger seat and belting her in before closing his own door and putting his own belt on and starting in the car, he glanced at the girl to see she was looking around terrified, he lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile when she looked at him, she seemed to calm down but not much, it was then he recalled the girl wasn't human, she was a Kitsune so he moved his hand to her head and began to lightly scratch her behind the ear, the girl closed her eyes and grew a small smile, he grew his own smile.

_'So even in human form she acts the same as a Kitsune or any other member of the canine family'_ he mused, then again what would he expect from a puppy disquised as a human who had no idea how to act as a human, he began the drive home, beginning to worry about how he would explain this to his wife.

A/N Sorry another short chappie, they should get longer the further I get into this fic, PLZ REVIEW and as always I am open to any suggestions you may have, it's been a **long** time since I wrote a Kim Possible fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile…

Her eyes fluttered open, she was in a dark room, she glanced round, she was in a clear tube, she could see lights and screens, human technology, the one thing that repulsed creatures of mythology most of all and it appeared to be very advanced.

"Well, well look who's finally awake" a feminine voice echoed throughout the room, her head snapped round, her pupils expanding, consuming her eyes and she saw her at the other end of the room, the human who imprisoned her.

She was unlike the other humans she had seen, her hair spiked up like a blue beehive, almost like cables, upon her face were thick goggles and she wore a black jumpsuit with a blue cable like design that seemed to illuminate in the darkness, she snapped her fingers and the lights lit up the room, her pupils shrank, she violently shuck her head, trying to adjust to the sudden bright light.

"Greetings, I am your new master, Electronique and you are going to help me destroy Team Go" she exclaimed, spitting the name of the team as if it left a revolting taste in her mouth, her prisoner grit her teeth, baring her fangs.

Electronique just stared as the form of her prisoner began to change, her fur was absorbed into her body, her body became that of human and soon where once sat a rather large Kitsune now crouched a tall naked woman with perfect curves and long flowing fiery hair that reached her rear, some fallen over and covering her breasts, she looked up, glaring at her captor, her eyes glowing with a neon orange glow.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she roared, Electronique stumbled back, her whole cell had shuck from the sheer force within her voice, apparently she had underestimated the power of an adult Kitsune.

"Who?" Electronique asked.

"MY BABY" she roared, the tube shook more violently, at hearing this the electronic villain began to grow worried a mother would move Heaven and Earth to be with their baby and her prisoner was no push over.

"I do not know where your Kit is and I don't exactly care all I want is for you to destroy Team Go and then you can go off and find her yourself" Electronique proposed, hoping that this incentive would be enough to get her to destroy her enemies and not trash her lab.

Her prisoner snarled in response, her human teeth becoming fangs, her nails becoming claws, Electronique could see clearly that this Kitsune had no patience, not enough to do as she wanted and would simply destroy anything that got between her and her Kit.

"Very well" Electronique muttered as she began typing on the keys of her oversized super computer, a small cylinder lit up with a green light, within was a small lump of rock with an eerie green glow, she began typing even faster and dark red serum was injected into the container and was absorbed by the rock, the glow turned crimson for a second before resorting back to green.

"Now to make you the perfect weapon to destroy Team Go" she declared, hitting a final key, the small meteorite was shot up a tube, flying about above before landing in the tube the Kitsune was in, who was now slashing the glass of her cell, now on the verge of shattering.

The meteorite shattered on the ground, releasing a pulsating glow of green radiation, instantly been absorbed by the only thing it could get too, the mother Kitsune, she froze, doubling over, clutching her stomach as she let out a painful gasp, feeling her insides alter as she was contaminated by the chemical.

It was then that someone finally decided to show up, not when they were actually needed, a blue glove encased fist shot through the wall, cracks began to spread before it finally fell to reveal four males in tight multi-coloured suit.

"Team Go has arrived" blue boy declared, Electronique merely let out a mocking, evil laugh.

"You're too late Team Go, my ultimate weapon is complete, I have used a piece of the same meteorite that gave you your powers and infused with my own chemical to make the victim much more violent and aggressive and forced a mystical being to absorb it, meaning the minute she's out of there she'll tare you apart" Electronique laughed, the team turned to see the prisoner, her skin turned an extremely pale green, black washed over her hair and her hands began to glow with emerald plasma, she rose to her feet once again, growling, she pulled back her fist and shattered the glass of her cell.

Glass coated the floor and nude woman leapt out of her cell, her eyes glowing neon green, her teeth grit, her hands fist.

"Perfect, now destroy them" Electronique declared.

"No" her voice low and demonic.

"WHAT?!" Electronique yelled, stumbling back again, the nude woman before her merely smirked darkly, she fell onto all fours, her body began to crack, reshape, mutating into what was now her true form.

Black fur consumed her form as she grew to the around two meters in height stood on all fours, her eyes a sickly dark green, long sharp claws erupting from her paws, at hear rear were six meter long black tails, she looked like something out of a child's worst nightmare, a true monster and Electronique had created her.

She slowly approached Electronique, the electronic villain stumbled back before bringing her hands to her front and charging them with a bright blue energy and firing it at the mutated Kitsune, the beast seemed to smirk, her tails erupted in green fire, she opened her fang filled mouth and released a large ball of green fire from her maw, it flew through the air, colliding with the energy blast, shattering it and continuing towards the villain.

Electronique dived out of the way, the blast passed struck the wall, leaving a large wall to the outside.

"Well this is a change we're going have to defend a villain" Hego stated before leaping between the beast and villain, charging his fists with the blue glow, Wego multiplied and surrounded her and Mego launched a punch from beneath her, striking her gut, only to bounce off and hit the ground.

"STAY OUT OF THIS" she roared.

"No it is our duty to serve and protect" Hego declared, the mutated Kitsune sweat dropped at hearing such a pathetic line.

"MOVE OR BE DESTOYED" she roared, firing another molten ball of green flames towards Electronique and Hego, the Wegos launched from all sides, striking her from all sides, Hego took hold of Electronique and dived out of the way, the blast demolished another wall.

Without the required support the lair began to cave in on itself, the team charged out of the new exits, Electronique in Hego's grip, once out they all turned to see the lair collapse into ruins, they all stood in silence. The rubble began to move and from within the beast rose and let out an almighty roar, stumbling forward a few steps before shrinking back into human form and falling to her knees before falling unconscious.

"My baby…where…are you?" she gasped out before unconsciousness claimed her.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

The car came to a stop, Dr Possible glanced at the small child beside him, giving her a small comforting smile, shutting off his headlights before getting out of the car, taking a second to enjoy the warm summer night breeze before closing the door and heading round to the other side and opening the passenger door, reaching over to undo the child's seat belt before lifting her out of the car.

He headed to the door, pulling the handle down and just as he expected the door was unlocked, he entered and slowly closed the door before heading to the living room, hoping his wife wouldn't respond too aggressively to his decision.

"Honey I'm home" he called.

"Oh, hello dear…I thought you were doing overtime tonight" called his wife from the living room.

"There was a problem with the power so I decided to come home a little early" he replied, lingering in the door frame, the shadows hiding most of his form as well as the little girl.

"Oh…James why are you lingering in the kitchen?" she asked, slight suspicion in her tone.

"Oh…well…you see…darling" James began, unsure of how to phrase what he had done.

"James, what did you do?" she asked, the suspicion growing.

"You see…the lab purchased a Kitsune and well…" James drifted off and so stepped into the light of the living room, exposing himself and the still nude child, his wife's eyes widened as she looked over her husband and the child.

"So you kidnapped her and brought her here?" she asked.

"Not exactly Ann…well yeah…well you know what they do species they know little about, they'd end up dissecting her…she's a baby, a Kit…I couldn't let that happen…if I did I'd never be able to live with myself" James confessed, his gaze dropping.

"James your heart is too big for its own good…but what if someone saw you?" Ann asked.

"The security cameras didn't catch me thanks to that Electro Magnetic Pulse you got my last Christmas and it was too dark for anyone to see me and I made it look like she escaped on her own and thanks to our reputation in the scientific community no one would accuse me" James replied.

"Guess you have a point there…but still what do you plan to do with her, release her into the wild?" Ann asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Well…I don't know…we could…raise her" James stammered.

"James, she's a Kitsune, a mythical fox that uses fire as a weapon, how would we explain that, when she burns another child by burning them on accident or when someone comes round and see her playing with fire or in her true form?" Ann asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"We could teach her to hide it from other people" James argued.

"James…" Ann began.

"Ann what else can we do, she'll die on her own" James argued, Ann let out a tired sigh, she knew she couldn't argue that point without seeming cruel and heartless.

"Fine…how are you planning on explaining to this to our friends?" Ann asked with a tired sigh.

"Tell them we adopted" James replied.

"Okay and what about her name?" Ann asked, James turned to the small child in his arm, it was a long shot but why not.

"Do you have a name?" James asked, not yet realising this was the first time he was asking her something, the girl silently nodded, her eyes wide, constantly looking between him and his wife.

"Well…what is your name sweetie?" Ann asked, using the kindest tone she could muster since it was more than obvious that the small child was scared.

"K…K…Kim…" she stuttered but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Kim…Kimberly Possible, how about Kimberly Ann Possible?" James proposed, a small smile came across his wife's face.

"I think it's a wonderful name" Ann replied.

"Iko…Kimiko" she finished, her voice but a whisper and went unnoticed.

Meanwhile…

Her eyes slowly drifted open, her vision blurry, she glanced round to see she was within a blue cylinder, a sort of force field, she let out a low groan as she rose to her feet, glancing round to see she was in a dark room, several monitors against the wall, a round table at the centre but the rest was dark.

"Err…what happened" she gasped out barley recognising her own voice, her memories a blur.

"Welcome to Go Tower" a male voice declared, her head span round to locate the source of the voice to see a shadowy figure step into the light to reveal the same man from a couple hours ago, she vaguely remembered battling him.

"Err…who are you?" she groaned.

"I am Hego, member of Team Go" Hego declared "And now that you're awake tell me why you attacked Electronique?" he asked, not thinking that it might be because she turned her into a monster.

"I…don't remember" she gasped out, eyes shaking as she realised how much she couldn't remember.

"Who are you?" Hego asked.

"I don't…know" she replied.

"Well what do you know" a sarcastic voice remarked, she turned to a new shadowy figure just in time to see him step into the light, revealing his dark purple suit.

"Mego that is no way to talk to a prisoner" Hego retorted in his superior tone.

"She tried to kill us and Electronique of course I can talk to her like that" Mego argued.

"I…I remember…" she began, the argument stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes?" Mego pressed.

"I'm…looking for someone…someone important to me" she replied, trying to focus on a blurry image before her mind's eye, a small orange blur.

"Then why not join the fight for good, use your new powers to fight evil and maybe you'll remember something" Hego suggested, not realising his suggestion made absolutely no sense but to the 'prisoner' who had no memory of her life before then it made perfect sense.

"S…sure" she stammered.

"In that case we need to give you a name" Hego declared.

"Oh this ought to be good" Mego muttered before leaving the duo behind.

"Aha, I got it, you shall be known as Shego, member of Team Go" Hego declared.

A/N Sorry it's so short, beginning to run low on ideas, plz review, open to suggestions.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Years Later…

Kim shuffled her feet nervously as she glanced between her 'parents' and the entrance to kindergarten. Over the years her memories of before she was adopted had grown fuzzy until she couldn't remember any other life, she did what her parents told her and maintained her human appearance whenever possible. The only problem was she would slip into her true form when under the influence of powerful emotions, she struggled to control her powers as they were tied directly to her emotions and been a mere child controlling emotions was a near impossible feat to accomplish.

Her father smiled down at her. "Don't worry Kimmie you're going to have a wonderful time here, once you make a friend" James said, a large smile upon his face.

"But what if I can't make a friend? What if they don't like me? I'm different" Kim asked, fear infiltrating her tone.

"Kimmie it's not a bad thing to be different, now I want you to remember something" James replied.

"Hide what I really am?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, but no just that" James replied in a playful tone.

"Always say please and thank you?" Kim asked.

"That anything is possible for a Possible" James replied in a near dramatic way.

"And that's not all sweetie" Ann said, Kim turned to face her mother, the woman was quite a while pregnant and wore a warm smile, she lowered herself to Kim's level "To help you hide yourself I've come up with a little mantra for you" she continued.

"Really?" Kim asked, an excited smile growing upon her face.

"Yeah, now whenever you feel yourself about to change, just repeat this 'gonna be a little girl all the way home'" Ann replied.

"Gonna be a little girl all the way home" Kim mimicked.

"Good, now go have fun" Ann replied, giving Kim a little push, Kim gave her mother a weak smile before going through the doors and following the example of the other kids.

'Anything's possible for a Possible…but I'm not a Possible, I'm not even human, at least not completely human' Kim thought to herself, fighting down her sadness. Kim turned and headed into the room she had been told to go into, following a small group of other kids her age.

A brown haired woman, wearing a lime green skirt and a lavender blouse approached her when she entered the classroom.

"You must be Kimberly" she greeted, Kim merely shyly nodded "Well it's nice to meet you Kimberly, I am your teacher Miss Parrot, if you just stand to the side for a moment I'll introduce you to the others" she continued in a nurturing tone.

Kim once again merely nodded and stepped to the side and watched as the other children filed in and took a seat on red carpet in a semicircle like shape around the teacher.

"Good morning everyone" Miss Parrot greeted once everyone, excluding Kim was seated.

"Good morning Miss Parrot" the class chorused back.

"Well everyone, today we have someone new joining us and I want you all to make her feel welcome here, this is Kimberly Ann Possible" she introduced, indicating to the petite redhead, her hair in pigtails, Kim shyly stepped forward, looking down at her feet.

"Hello Kimberly" the class chorused.

"Err…hi" Kim greeted, shyly waving.

"Okay, now Kimmie why don't you go sit down next to Bonnie, Bonnie please raise your hand" she asked, the small brunette slowly raised her hand, she sat near the back of the semi-circle, Kim slowly navigated through the small army of students until she reached the back and sat down beside Bonnie. The tanned girl gave Kim a small smile.

"Hi I'm Bonnie" she said, extending her hand to Kim, the redhead looked at it shyly before taking the hand and lightly shaking it.

"Kim" Kim replied, trying to mimic the smile cast her way.

Meanwhile…

Shego currently stood before another defeated foe, the villain cowered before her, his costume badly burned, cape full holes, the spandex trousers torn and his dark shirt reduced to charred tatters. The metallic door to the dark room swung open revealing a bright light and the rest of Team Go. As the light entered the room the effect of Shego's glowing green eyes greatly lessened but never made her appear less threatening.

"Shego you were supposed to wait for us, we fight evil as a team" Hego declared, stopping when he saw the shaking mass on the floor that was once one of the most feared villains, he had gone by the name of the Lord of Darkness, a being granted powers the day they had, powers that grew stronger in the darkness and the more he used them the more it corrupted him. And now he was cowering before Shego like a terrified child in a dark room.

"Shego what did you do to him?" one of the Wego twins asked, eyes wide in horror.

"He made me so angry" Shego muttered to herself.

"That is no excuse Shego, you are starting to tread down the path of evil" Hego stated.

"What do you expect she was created for destruction, our destruction" Mego muttered, not expecting that Shego's hearing was far more than that of a human and she had heard Mego's comment as if he had yelled it to her face.

"THAT'S A LIE" Shego spat, spinning on her heel to face her teammates.

"Actually there is some truth in Mego's comment Electronique created you to destroy us" Hego replied "But now you're different, you work with us saving lies and doing good not evil" he continued.

"No, Electronique didn't create me she…mutated me, corrupted me but no she didn't create me…I am with you, I help you because Hego promised that by working with you guys and helping people I would regain my lost memory and find what I'm looking for" Shego snarled, baring her fangs.

Meanwhile…

Kim currently sat beneath a tree in the playground, alone, her head rested against the trunk of the tree, merely listening to the mixture of the sound of children playing and the wind moving through the trees, the fluttering wings of butterflies.

"Hey are you okay?" asked a voice, Kim's eyes snapped open, her eyes darting to its origin, she relaxed some when she saw it was only Bonnie, the other girl had shown kindness to the disguised Kit.

"Yeah" Kim replied shyly.

"Do you want to play?" Bonnie asked, nodding her head towards the other children playing with a ball, Kim's eyes returned to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked with a small sigh.

"Just listening" Kim replied, her cheeks tinging red in embarrassment.

"Listening?" Bonnie questioned.

"Yeah to nature, can't you hear it?" Kim asked closing her eyes once again, Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on her hearing yet no matter what she did she couldn't hear it.

"No" Bonnie admitted with a disappointed sigh.

"You're trying too hard" Kim replied, a butterfly flew down and perched down on the back of Kim's hand, she slowly lifted it slowly, the small insect flew off, passing over Bonnie's face, causing her to giggle.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update, hope you all like this chappie, having some writers block, plz review and as always any suggestions you have will greatly be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day…

Shego currently sat at the circular table in the meeting room, only a single light bulb illuminating the room.

'I can't believe them' she thought to herself, anger more than evident in her mental tone, she could already feel her teeth sharpening into fangs.

'They think I'm a monster…created by Electronique no less for their destruction' she continued, her hands erupting into green plasma.

"Shego you missed training" Hego stated as he entered the room, a disapproving scowl upon his face.

"So?" Shego snapped.

"So? How do you expect to protect the innocent and defeat evil if you don't keep your training up" Hego replied, his dramatic tone never leaving him.

"You sure you should even bother telling me this, after all I'm only a crime against nature, a monster created to destroy you" Shego snarled, spinning on her metallic chair to make eye contact with Hego.

"Oh you're not still upset about that are you?" Hego questioned, not impressing Shego with how lightly he was taking the situation.

"Yes" Shego snarled, her entire body erupting into emerald flames of plasma.

"But it was only a simple misunderstanding" Hego stated, hoping to calm Shego down.

"Simple? A misunderstanding? Ha, when I joined you, you told me that if I joined you and helped protect the innocent and fight for your justice you would help me to regain my lost memories, to find what I'm looking for" Shego snarled.

"Yes but I merely thought you were looking for a purpose, after all you were a monster created by a super villain, giving a purpose only to have it stripped from you" Hugo replied.

"SHE DIDN'T CREATE ME" Shego roared, her physical form altering, shifting to a halfway point between her human and mutated form, black fur erupting over her limbs, six black bushy tails tearing through her suit, her finger nails sharpening into claws and her lower fangs over lapping her upper lip.

"Oh really? Then how do you explain your appearance nothing natural could transform like that" Mego announced as he stepped in the room.

"She…did something to me…I remember small flashes…I wasn't like this before" Shego stammered, images of flashing at rapid speed before minds eyes, blurred images of the wild of an orange furred creature, accompanied by a smaller blur in its maw, the images triggered joy and tears but she never understood them.

Shego's fur began to mutate, turning into a dark shade of orange ever so slowly, she didn't even notice as images of her hidden past continued to flash before her mind's eye, her fur continued to change as she tapped instinctively into healing flames within her, attempting to erase what Electronique had done to her only to be halted when one clear and more recent memory flashed before her mind's eye.

The image of Electronique cruelly smirking at her as she mutated her DNA to suit her own ends, not caring for the life she destroyed like all humans, a force that only new pain and destruction as was human nature, corrupted by their own world.

She saw red, red that slowly faded in to black, into darkness.

The two brothers had been watching, eyes wide as Shego's fur changed colour only to be quickly reversed and this time it didn't stop halfway, Shego went the entire way, her body mutating, shifting into that of a six tailed beast with a metre in height when on all fours and three metres in length when one counted the tails, her eyes a bright dark green.

The two brothers took on a fighting stance, preparing to face the monster that had been designed to destroy them.

"HUMANS-YOU'RE ALL THE SAME, DECEPTION IS YOU'RE NATURE AS IS DESTRUCTION YOU FOUND ME VULNERABLE TO TRICKED ME INTO JOINING YOUR SO CALLED FIGHT FOR JUSTICE-NOT CARING IF I EVER FOUND WHAT I LOST-I WAS TAKEN AND MUTATED TO DESTROY YOU- YOU TOOK ME AND MADE ME INTO A WEAPON JUST LIKE ELECTRONIQUE DID-YOU'RE ALL THE SAME AND SHALL FACE MY WRATH AS WILL ALL HUMANS WHO STAND IN MY WAY" Shego roared, her body erupting in green flames.

"We are nothing like that supervillain" Hego declared, his hands igniting with a blue glow, he charged at Shego.

"OH REALLY SHE DID THIS TO ME-MADE ME A WEAPON SO I COULD FIGHT YOU AND NOW YOU USE ME TO FIGHT VILLAINS, YOU'RE ALL THE SAME" Shego roared, leaping over both the heroes, landing between them and the only door.

"NOW PAY THE PRICE" Shego roared, opening her maw and unleashing a tornado of emerald fire from her maw at them, the two dived out of the way, the blast decimated the wall behind them, incinerating the very atoms of its construction, she turned, ready to let loose another attack at them when it her, that small summer breeze, carrying it, the scent of summer, the scent of nature, weak but still there.

She felt her anger and hatred begin to diminish, she charged towards the large hole and leapt out, not worried in the slightest that she had been on the fifteenth floor. Her body mutated back into her human form, her boots erupted in green flames that pushed her forward, allowing her to soar away from Team Go, only feeling an intense hatred for them and anyone like them, not yet knowing that this new hatred would push her to the dark side.

A/N Sorry I took so long to update this and that it's really short, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


End file.
